The Long Way Home
by doc100
Summary: This story was written in response to a challenge. It is set in the latter half of season 10, after Mattie's Accident. How do you use the phrase, How is a Marine like the Energizer Bunny? Read and find out...oneshot deal, already complete.


**The Long Way Home** by doc

_**AN:** This is my answer to the February 2007 HBX Challenge._

_The challenges to be used were from the episode 'Ghost Ship' and included: "Kinky" … "Yellow light, Major" … "Oh, come on, Harm. Haven't we reached the point where we can drop the traffic signals?" … "Absolutely. Did I tell you why a female Marine is like the Energizer Bunny?" … "On second thought, let's not."_

_Wow Cece, you weren't kidding when you said these lines would be a bit more difficult. I frequently run the challenge lines & my ideas past my mom to see what she thinks. I was commiserating with her last night saying, I didn't have a clue what to write with this month's lines. I didn't want to do the dream sequence thing again. I thought of using my Rabb family & having one of the kids learning about traffic signals, but I promised to give them a rest for a while…and I'm determined not to revert back so quickly. I figured others would probably use humor to deal with the vision of a Marine and an Energizer Bunny. I wanted to try my hand at using the lines in a more dramatic way, which meant a serious and unpleasant row!_

_What to do…what to do? Then this morning when I woke up, the idea for this story was in my head…maybe it was that fabulous piece of Snickers Cheesecake I had at the Cheesecake Factory last night. I can't promise this story is nice in the beginning; in fact, I'll warn you it's downright mean! But bear with me for a bit and I'll try to make it satisfying in the end…just like that wonderful piece of decadent cheesecake…sticky and gooey and chocolaty…and oh so sweet. To quote the slogan from the folks at the Cheesecake Factory…"Something for everyone!"_

_This story takes place in the latter half of season 10, somewhere between 'Death At The Mosque' and 'Dream Team.' Mattie is still in a coma & Pukovic is still a lecherous, slimy weasel._

xxxxx

_Special thanks to Mom, my faithful finder and keeper of all things related to spelling and grammar._

_Disclaimer: I don't own JAG or any of the characters. I just take them out and play with them on occasion before replacing them safe and sound back on the shelf._

xxxxx

**The Long Way Home**

April 2005

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

Mac peeked between the slats of the mini blinds. He'd all but barricaded himself inside, an attempt to keep the rest of the world at bay. The office was dimly lit, except for the slight blush of late afternoon sunlight that managed to filter through the shades. He was reclining back in his chair, feet perched atop the desk. A case file lay open in his lap & his bobbing head rested heavily upon his palm. Listening closely, she thought she could hear just the faintest hint of a snore over the drone of activity from the bullpen.

Figuring the element of surprise was her best defense, she rapped once on the door before slipping inside. He didn't even rouse to the noise. She'd been right; he was sound asleep. Warring with herself over whether to wake him or let him rest, she decided on the former. It was near quitting time and she didn't want the General to find him asleep.

Tiptoeing lightly on graceful feet, she stepped around his desk and pondered how best to accomplish her task. She exhaled softly through pursed lips with a shake of her head. Even in sleep, he didn't look relaxed. His eyes were tightly clenched and tiny creases lined his brow. She reached out a finger to lightly brush a wisp of hair from his forehead and marveled at the connection she felt with that simple touch. Her finger trailed down his cheek and slipped away.

Laying her palm on his arm, she softly called, "Harm?"

No response. She jiggled his arm and tried again, "Hey Sailor, time to wake up."

He startled awake and stretched away from her grasp, "Wha…what's going on?"

"'Bout time to go home," she smiled.

"Mac, what are you doing here?" he sat up with military rigidity and straightened his clothes. The movement sent the file on his lap sprawling across the floor.

"I came in to check on you. You know, you can't keep going like this, Harm."

"I'm fine, Maaac," he deeply yawned.

"You don't look fine. You're exhausted. Please tell me, you don't plan to drive to Blacksburg this evening." She bent over and began to collect the scattered paperwork from the floor.

He batted her hands away, "I got it."

"Harm!" she sighed in frustration.

"I don't need any help, Mac. I can handle everything myself!" He turned his head and muttered under his breath, "Just like I always do."

She bit her lip to control the sarcastic retort, "Look, I don't wanna fight. I just wanted to make sure you were okay and see if I could ride along with you to visit Mattie?"

"Not tonight," he slammed the file back atop his desk.

"Oh, come on, Harm. You can't possibly be thinking of driving to Blacksburg all alone in your current sleep-deprived state." She stepped closer and reached out a hand, "You're lucky you haven't been involved in an accident already…you're not going to be any good to Mattie if you get yourself killed."

He shrugged off her hand, "Don't worry about me. Besides, don't you have someplace better to be tonight?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Scuttlebutt has it that you've been otherwise entertained," he snorted out in a disgusted sneer.

"I don't think I like where this is going, but I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. I understand you're exhausted and overworked…worried about Mattie…frustrated with Tom. But don't take this out on me…I'm not the enemy here," she fought to control the edge in her voice.

"Oh really, Mac…from what I've heard, you and the lieutenant have gotten pretty cozy. Trying cases together, going on missions, working dinners, socializing…I hear you've become quite the…team," he made the word sound suggestive.

Her eyes narrowed as she glared back, "Red light, Commander!"

"You've got to be kidding me! After 9 years, haven't we reached the point where we can drop the traffic signals?" he tried to push past her.

"Absolutely, but right now, I don't trust myself not to say something more caustic! Something I'll regret!" she stepped to the side blocking his exit. She was determined they weren't going down that road of misunderstanding again.

"Whatever…just forget it, Mac. Now if you don't mind, please leave. I need to finish up this paperwork before I can hit the road." He wrapped his hands around her arms and attempted to move her aside.

"I will not!"

"Mac, I asked you to drop it…now, please leave!"

"I said no! I told you I would be here when you needed me, and from what I can see, you are in serious need of help. I'm not going anywhere."

Raking agitated fingers through his hair, he sighed in irritation, "Maaac, I don't…."

"I refuse to let you push me away, again. You may not wanna talk, but at least let me offer my support in whatever way I can. Let me drive you to the hospital…that'll give you a chance to catch-up on some sleep during the trip."

I said NO!" he exploded. Why couldn't she just leave him alone? He was barely hanging on by a thread. He hated hurting her this way, but if that's what it took to get her to leave, then so be it.

"So you're the only one who's allowed to ALWAYS be there?"

"Don't go there, Marine! You didn't accept my help back then either. I wasn't allowed to get too close or to be a part of your life, anymore than…."

"That's what this is about? Payback?" she was incredulous.

He needed a quick diversionary tactic. Grasping at straws, he bellowed, "NO! This is about you and Lt. Sleaz…."

"Don't you dare! I haven't done anything wrong…"

"Tell it to someone who cares," he waved her off, "…can't you just drop it. I am so tired of this dance!"

"Harm…"

He wheeled back on her, "On second thought, let's not. How many traffics signals have you thrown him in the last few weeks?"

"Harm, I'm his superior officer, what does it say about my ability to lead if I have to resort to traffic signals to control the person under my command?" She threw her hands into the air, "What would you have me do…feed his ass to the crabs?!"

"If it means maintaining self-respect," he mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing…never mind," he huffed. "None of that stopped you from throwing me red lights at every turn…you managed to stop me dead in my tracks. I'll bet you've never even given him a warning…much less a yellow light, Colonel."

He circled her before leaning in close with a sneer, "Just what kinky things have the two of you shared, Mac? I bet if I ask the lieutenant, he might even be able to tell me how a female Marine is like the Energizer Bunny?"

Her eyes flared in anger.

"Isn't that your standard M.O., Marine? Whenever a man shows a little interest..." the words were out of his mouth before he could stop them.

Watching her deflate in injury as the words hit their mark, he knew he'd pushed too far. If only he could take them back. As her hand drew back, he closed his eyes anticipating the slap that he so rightly deserved. Jaw clenched, he stood rigid and berated himself. The sting of her palm would be nothing compared to the pain he planned to inflict on himself later. He even swore to defend her in court, if she were charged for striking a fellow officer. Hell, he'd be the primary witness for the defense.

Minutes seemed to pass and still he stood there waiting for the blow. Nothing. And then he felt the faintest movement of air past his cheek. He couldn't watch…couldn't met her eyes. Tensing further in anticipation, he almost missed the light gentle contact. Her fingertips stroked over his forehead, a delicate teasing touch, barely there. Thumbs brushed against his cinched eyelids then dropped to soothe away the dark exhausted circles found beneath. Finally her palms cupped his cheeks.

"Open your eyes," her soft breath fluttered against his skin.

His gaze drifted to the floor in shame, "I'm sorry…."

"Ssssh," her finger pressed against his lips, "…I know you didn't mean it. Harm, look at me."

He gave the subtlest shake of his head, eyes downcast. She cupped his chin and drew his face up to hers, but still his gaze remained fixed downward in shame. "I didn't mean it…any of it," he whispered contrite.

"Harm, I know you're worried about Mattie," her hand slid behind his neck pulling him closer, "…but that doesn't mean you need to shut me out."

"Not why…" he muttered.

"I don't understand," her fingers trailed up into the downy soft wisps of hair at the nape of his neck, "…do you really want me to go away? I promise I won't try to distract you…I just wanna help."

"Not distract," his head dropped further until his brow rested against her shoulder, "…I'm afraid if I let you in that…"

"That what," her warm breath tickled his ear and his body shivered against hers.

"You might get hurt."

"Hurt?" she wrapped her arms loosely around his waist and pulled him flush against her.

"Everyone that gets close…leaves."

"Harm, I'm not going anywhere."

"Dies," the word was said on such a hushed whisper, she almost missed it. Almost.

"Oh Harm, is that what you think?" she ran her hand up and down his back. "Sailor, you don't have that kind of power. Mattie's accident wasn't your fault…and I certainly don't fear for my safety when I'm around you. The only way my life would end…is if you walked out of it."

He turned his face into her neck and she immediately felt the dampness of tears on her skin. His body shuddered with deep trembling breaths. Wrapping him more tightly into her embrace, she held him to her chest. His arms hung limp at his side.

When she finally felt him begin to regain control, she softly spoke, "You know, there's nothing wrong with dancing, Sailor. In fact, with the right partner, I kind of enjoy it. It's just that the two of us don't seem to know how to dance together."

He remained quiet and still.

She removed her left hand from his waist and slowly ran her fingers down his arm grasping the back his hand. "I was wrong back then, this isn't about both of us wanting to be on top." She heard his breath catch and quickly continued, "Don't get me wrong. When it comes to our professional careers, we do compete for the top. I think that competition, to be the best, is what makes us both strong and successful. But when it comes to us…you and me…neither one of us wants to be the first to jump."

She drug her hand around his until they were palm-to-palm, "We're so busy pushing and pulling that no one wants to lead. So, how about you lean on me for awhile…and I'll take the lead."

His fingers curled upwards in response and intertwined with hers.

"That's it…nice and slow…gentle." She lifted their joined hands to her lips and kissed his fingers, then leisurely settled them between their chests, over her heart.

He wrapped his other arm around her waist, as she began to gently sway them to and fro. Cupping the back of his head, she held his face to hers.

His voice cracked, as he whispered against her neck, "Sa-rah, I lov…"

With a feathery kiss, she turned her lips into his cheek, "Ssssh, I know…me too."

They continued to sway in silence, serenaded only by the beat of their hearts. The room was still and peaceful, bathed in the rosy colored light of dusk. The noise of the bullpen disappeared into the background, as they were cocooned into a world all their own.

Finally, she broke the quiet with a hushed lazy voice, "Do you remember those Sunday afternoon drives you took as a kid? You'd spend hours in the car seemly going nowhere, but in the end the trip was all the more enjoyable for the leisurely scenic route? What do you say, Sailor…slow and gentle?" She began to dance them around the room in tiny unhurried steps, "Let's take the long way home."

From outside the office door, a pensive figure watched the serene moment unfold. The contented loving couple slowly waltzed around the room wrapped in each other's arms, oblivious to the world outside their door. He shifted from one foot to the other contemplating the simple but telling nature of the devoted scene. There was no doubt who belonged to whom. It was over. He shook his head with disgusted resignation, "Damn you, Rabb."

He was startled from his musing by a happy giggling sigh, "Would you look at that!"

Vukovic glanced up to find the Petty Officer peering over his shoulder. Rolling his eyes at her dreamy expression, he cleared his voice, "Did you need something, Jen?"

She took a step back, "Yes Sir, the General would like to see you in his office ASAP. I think he has a new assignment for you."

The lieutenant frowned, "But I thought Colonel MacKenzie and I were already assigned to the Morales Case?"

Coates glanced over Vukovic's left shoulder and into the Commander's office, "I believe the General decided Captain Morales would best be served with Commander Rabb as co-counsel. I think you're about to be sent out to the Patrick Henry with Commander Turner, Sir."

Vukovic sighed, "Fine, tell the General I'm on my way, Jen."

She executed a perfect turn and took three steps away. When she glanced back over her shoulder, the lieutenant was once again staring into Commander Rabb's office with a wistful defeated look. "Lieutenant, the General's waiting!"

"I'm coming, Jen!"

"Sir, no disrespect…but it's Petty Officer Coates to you." She pivoted and walked briskly toward her desk with a dazed lieutenant following closely in her wake.

Sturgis Turner stepped out of the shadows with a satisfied grin. It was about time someone put that kid in his place. He was certainly gonna enjoy executing his role in the reformation of the young lieutenant's character…one way or another. He paused beside his old friend's door and watched the heartwarming sight. Curling his lips into an easy smile, he muttered under his breath, "Well, I'll be. Only took 3 years, but looks like you two are finally getting it right…'bout damn time." His eyes twinkled with mirth, "And let me be the first to say…welcome home my friends."

_The End…_


End file.
